The proposed study is designed to examine an aspect of the criminalization hypothesis among a subpopulation of mentally disordered individuals who are under psychiatric probation/parole by testing the relationship of psychiatric status, clinical characteristics, satisfaction with quality of life, and mental health service variables to particular types of incarceration. These psychiatric variables are expected to have explanatory power when controlling for the traditional predictive variables of sociodemographic characteristics and criminal history with regard to incarceration among psychiatric probationers/parolees when incarceration is disaggregated categorically into incarceration for technical violations and new charges. The proposed study will examine the use of incarceration for technical violations for the management of psychiatric disorders more than for the conventional use of punishment of criminal behavior. There is a need to document the extent to which incarceration is used to manage the mentally ill. A sample of 250 psychiatric probationers/parolees who are new intakes with a severe psychiatric diagnosis will be followed for one year or until incarceration, whichever occurs first. Data will be collected from the subjects and probation/parole officers every three months as well as from other existing sources. Another aspect of the study is to examine the relationship of psychiatric status, clinical characteristics, and incarceration type to transfer of incarcerated subjects to the state hospital forensic unit. Data will be analyzed using event history, discriminant function, and logistic regression analyses. A process analysis will be conducted regarding probation and parole officers' philosophies and strategies employed in relation to technical violations; and offenders' perspectives regarding their arrest.